Recuerdos
by Zyar
Summary: Me llevas a un lugar donde no hay vida. Miro un lado a otro sin esperar respuesta. El eco de mi alma hueca resuena en mi corazón. ¿Donde puede ser que quedó mi razón? MILAGRO: COMPLETO!
1. Recuerdos Fríos

**Me inspiró para hacer este fic una de mis peliculas favoritas. Es la idea de esta en general**

_**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos por Michel Gondry con Jim Carrey y Kate Winslet**_

**Deacuerdo,solo eso para decir,les dejo el fic,disfruten **

**Recuerdos Fríos**

_Me llevas a un lugar donde no hay vida_

_Miro un lado a otro sin esperar respuesta_

_El eco de mi alma hueca resuena en mi corazón_

_¿Donde puede ser que quedó mi razón?_

Hoy está nublado. No esperaba que lloviera hoy,odio la lluvia. La lluvia me lastima,no me gusta la veneno de este planeta me impíde completar lo que se llama misión.

Puedo sentir un aire distinto esta mañana. Es como una sensación de nostalgia y dolor en mi. Es un sentimiento imposible de explicar.

Hoy fue un día distinto para mí;tomé un autobus para la ciudad más lejana en lugar de ir a la sekundaria. Tambien fue algo raro,habitualmente los autobuses están hasta el tope a esta hora de la mañana;este tan sólo viaja con cinco pasajeros,por eso es que está tan tranquilo todo. Entre los pasajeros había uno especial,me sorprendió el sentimiento de paz que pude persirvir en la mirada un niño de doce años;tambien viajaba solo y se sentó frente a mi.

Me pareció raro la tranquilidad con la que hablaba.

-Si;el hielo se rompe,se rompe,se rompe. Antes del desgarre espero poder tener una última esperanza,una última esperanza antes del final. Si,el hielo se rompe;el hielo se rompe,se rompe. Apenas queda reducido a agua y el tiempo se prolonga lo más posible tratando de darme el ultimo aliento que pude jamas tener;el hielo se rompe,se rompe,se rompe.

-Soy Zim...-dije apenas con palabras en la boca

-Soy Tizz.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. Pude experimentar lo que quizas en mi vida pudo ser la sensación más extraña en toda ella.

Oscureció demasiado pronto. El tiempo pasó rápido a comparación de otro día. En el reloj ya daban las 10:27 de la noche;quizá debería volver a mi base.

De nuevo lo miré. Está callado viendo al cielo;mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por uno que otro bache que choca con el camión,no puedo mirarlo a los ojos,¿ahora por que me desvía la mirada?

-¿Estás aquí?-pregunté cómo tratando de darme cuenta de la verdad más impresionante del universo

-No te preocupes-me respondió con una paciencia infinita-respeta un poco

¿Respeta un poco? ¿Por que el es el único que no me trata como basúra rara sin ninguna razón? Ya empezó a llover afuera,me alegro no estár allá.

_El cielo está llorando_;me dijo mi amigo.¿Amigo? ¿porqué amigo? Es el primer ser humano que no me causa desconfianza o repugnancia.

Sigo sin saber por que estoy aquí. Mis emociones se arremolinaron al mismo tiempo cuando tomé la desición de tomar este autobus. En el aire sigue esa sensación de nostalgia y dolor. En ocasiones se siente agradable;cómo un gran sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que me hace la persona más feliz de todo el mundo. Creo que empiezo a comprender a este sujeto

-¿Por que?-pregunté con tranquilidad

-Se tu verdad-me reveló Tizz-tuve que venir aquí hoy por razones obvias y que hacían falta en el mundo

-Tu eres el único...¿por que?

-Tambien estás herido. Igual que yo hace mucho tiempo

-Herido...-bajé la cabeza y me encontré con mis pies

-Se cómo recuperarlo,Zim.

-No puedes...

-Yo tengo que bajar. Me alegro haber estado aquí en el momento adecuado

-Pero...no puedo hacerlo...nisiquiera se que es

-Saludame a Dib

Finalmente bajó del autobus y ví su siluéta perderse entre la oscuridad fría de esta noche;ya soy el último pasajero en este autobus. Me quedé sólo de nuevo.

La tristeza es mala para los humanos,¿tambien para mi? Lo último que dijo mi amigo me dejó muy confundido,espero no haber estado hablando con un desquiciado. Una pregunta formulada a partir de las últimas palábras de mi amigo sigue interrogando mi mente.

_¿Quien es Dib?_

**(Tres Semanas Antes)**

-¿Por que estás tirado en la banqueta?-pregunté impactado

-Me desmaye-respondió apasiblemente el terrícola

-...Muevete

-No puedo

-Si puedes...

-No

-Que si..

-No...

-¡Que si!,¡si!,¡si!,¡si!,¡si!

-...no puedo moverme...

El cielo está nublado. Lo más seguro es que caiga veneno otra vez;igual que ayer. Este humano me desespera,mejor lo dejo sólo con sus "problemas"

-eeeemm...ya debo irme va a llover y no quiero quemarme

-Ya debo irme Dib,hoy va a llover y no quiero quemarme...

-¡Te burlas de Zim?

-...no puedo moverme...

-¿Que?-bueno ya caigo en la cuenta que este humano anda mas loco que de costumbre-ya me voy...estupida larva humana...

Caminé hasta mi casa lo más rápido que pude;del cielo no tardaba en caer el acido mortal de las nubes. Mis pies estaban cansados,lo recuerdo bien;había estado mucho tiempo parado observando a Dib. ¿Que rayos hacía ahí? Estúpido humano cabezón,ojala se pudra;estoy seguro que a este paso no llegaré a tiempo a mi base.

-¡Gir!-grité al fin en mi casa con un poco de lluvia mojando mi cara y peluca

-¡Si,mi señor!

-Gir,la lluvia me quema,¡quema!...toalla,por favor,toalla

-¡Si,amo!

Finalmente con la toalla en mi cara y sin peluca en mi cabeza;empezé a sentirme mejor. Mi estomago aún seguía algo mojado,todavía me quema un poco. Los pensamientos se amontonan a medida que pasa el tiempo con lentitud. No puedo creer que estuve parado frente a ese humano horas y horas;pero...esto que siento...¿por que es que presiento que algo anda mal en todo esto?.Y Dib...¿Que anda mal con Dib?

¿Que es lo que siento?

_Continuará..._


	2. Recuerdo Incomodo

**Segundo Capitulo,se los dejo **

**Recuerdo Incomodo**

_Me llevas a un lugar donde no hay vida_

_Miro un lado a otro sin esperar respuesta_

_El eco de mi alma hueca resuena en mi corazón_

_¿Donde puede ser que quedó mi razón?_

Finalmente el autobus se detuvo en la última parada;no tuve más opción que bajarme ahí. Es extraño,presiento que es aquí donde debo estár;creo que empiezo a comprender,he llegado al fin.

Las calles de esta ciudad son más inmundas que las que he visto en mi tiempo en este planeta,aunque las personas parecen más alertas que en otro lugares,igualmente me siguen se exactamente a donde voy,solamente estoy deambulando sin dirección alguna por este lugar;mientras,mi mente sólo está concentrada en una pregunta desde que Tizz bajó del camión.

_¿Quien es Dib?_

**(Dos semamas y 6 días antes)**

-Gir,tengo que salir-dije con un claro tono de autoridad-cuida la base y no dejes entrar a nadie hasta que vuelva

-¡Si,mi señor!

El camino a la sekundaria siempre es largo;la sekundaria es sólo una herramienta educativa para los humanos que no hace más que darles falsas esperanzas para salvar a la humanidad de su perdición. Ese cerdo de Dib;fue apenas ayer cuando lo ví tirado en la banqueta,hubiera sido mejor que se pusiera en medio de la autopista al menos...¿de verdad quiero que muera?,cuanto lo odio,bueno...da igual.

Me parece eterno el viaje a la sekundaria,no me gusta caminar tanto todas las mañanas,y desde que terminé la eskuela el trayecto se hizo más largo aún. Pero me rehuso a tomar el autobus;siento que invade mi espacio personal,mi intimidád;aparte esos apestoso seres humanos se la pasan escupiendo salíba y tragando en esos vehículos,no me gusta recordarlo.

Iba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que casi no note la existencia de ese inutil de Dib en el piso...¿de nuevo tirado en la banqueta?

Luego que lo encontré en mi camino,obstruyendome el paso,pude darme cuenta de cuanto había crecido en estos años. Para ser exactos,ya estabamos cursando segundo de secundaria y casi teniamos la misma altura;yo era un poco más bajo que él porsupuesto,era de esperarse que el creciera más rápido por la anatomía humana.

-¿Cuando dejarás de hacer eso?-le pregunté viendolo tirado

-Mis piernas no se mueven...-me contestó sin mostrar reacción alguna en su rostro-estoy invalido...

-Deacuerdo...-me miraba tan fijo que ya no sabía que decir-ya debo irme,faltan cinco minutos para que empiezen las clases

-¿Vas para la sekundaria?,yo tambien voy para allá,te acompaño

Se puso de pie enseguida y empezamos a caminar. No me sorprendió que estuviera mintiendo respecto a su "invalidez",ha estado un poco raro estos días,y no es que me importe. El camino a la sekundaria fue largo e incomodo con Dib a mi lado,se me revolvió el estomago en cuanto empezamos a caminar;uno a lado de otro,que raro,nunca lo había hecho.

Por suerte estamos en diferentes aulas;si no fuera así no sabría cómo sobrellevar todo eso. Seguro me le quedaría viendo a cada rato y el empezaría a verme cómo un pervertido o algo así. Me pareció que el tiempo se alargó con la estupida lección del profesor,no recuerdo de que trataba. La hora del almuerzo llegó;si creen que sigo siendo el solitario,al que todos veían como raro y no tenía ni un sólo amigo:pues están en lo correcto,sigo siendolo.

Ese estupido humano se quedó viendome todo el día mientras aparentaba comer mi comida. Me miraba con tanta seriedad que no podía dejar de sentirlo;su mirada se sentía,y hablo en serio.

Finalmente me levanté y salí de ahí;tuve que pasar todo el almuerzo en el aula procurando que ese humano no me encontrata. Está muy raro ultimamente,estoy seguro que algo ocurre con el.

_Continuará..._


	3. Recuerdo Revelador

**Otro episodio más,simplemente se los dejo,en este fic no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir. Es un hechizo oo diablos,estoy condenada por este fic se los dejo.**

**Recuerdo Revelador**

_Me llevas a un lugar donde no hay vida_

_Miro un lado a otro sin esperar respuesta_

_El eco de mi alma hueca resuena en mi corazón_

_¿Donde puede ser que quedó mi razón?_

Hace horas que estoy caminando por este apestoso sitio y no se para donde voy. Solo sé que debo seguír mi camino. Siento que si me vuelvo habré abandonado todo por lo que lucho;mis sueños,que mi destino se ira a...bueno,ya me entienden.

Tizz...

No puedo sacarlo de mi mente;me pregunto si algún día lo volveré a ver. En mi cabeza han estado pasando recuerdos que no entiendo en ningún sentido,¿tendrán algo que ver con lo que me dijo Tizz?.

Ese chico,¿cual era su nombre?Dib;eso es,su nombre era Dib.

_Saludame a Dib._

¿Eso que significado tiene?,no lo entiendo y no se si quiero hacerlo. La sola idea de conocer a ese tal Dib me causa el miedo mas profundo que jamas he sentido.

_¿Quien es Dib?_

**(Dos semanas y 2 días antes)**

No he visto a Dib ni tirado en la banqueta,ni en la sekundaria estos ultimos cuatro días,y no es que me preocupe por ese humano infernal...me entra la curiosidad de vez en cuando. Ha estado demasiado raro y su ausencia lo hace todavía más...no puedo vivir con esta duda en mi cabeza;necesito pensar en una respuesta a este comportamiento de Dib,y ese maldito golpeteo en la puerta no me ayuda.

-¡Gir!-grité desesperado

-¿Si?-me preguntó el

-Abre la puerta...

-Bueno...

Gir abrió la puerta al instante;cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrír detrás de esta a Dib. Se veía tranquilo,con un sentimiento de paz ilimitado que se podía percatar en su mirada;me quedé mudo en el momento en que lo ví,hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Pasaba por aquí y decidí detenerme a visitarte-me explicó el cómo si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo-¿puedo pasar?

-Aaaammm...pues ya sabes,cómo...-aunque nunca pude terminar esa frase

-¿Si?,deacuerdo,muchas gracias

Y entró sin siquiera le diera mi permiso;quise gritarle miles de cosas y decirle que se fuera,pero el ya se había acomodado en el sillón junto a Gir.

No tuve más opción que dejarlo quedarse. Los tres nos sentamos a ver televisión toda la noche sin que uno mediara palabra alguna;finalmente Gir se cansó y se fue a dormir. Así,ambos quedamos solos en la sala;se veía tan extraño en ese momento,tan tranquilo viendo televisión normalmente como si estuviera en su propia casa. Mi cerebro no me daba para más,tenía que saber que se traía ese sujeto ya.

Estaba por preguntarle con todos mis ánimos cual era su problema y el porque de su comportamiento cuando el me dirigió la mirada y empezó a hablar.

-Sabes...-empezó a decir-ultimamente me he portado muy diferente eso te ha estado incomodando un poco.¿Me equivoco?

-Aaaahh...pues no,no te equivocas pero...-me interrumpió

-Lo siento. No es mi intención hacerlo

-Pero por que...

-Debo irme,te veo mañana en la sekundaria.

Y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Me dejó todavía con mas dudas de las que ya tenía,pero sabía que eso a el no le importaba;pero...¿en realidad que es lo que a el le importa?

_Continuará..._


	4. Recuerdo Aterrador

**Ya tiempo sin escribir,¿eh?**

**bueno,estuve haciendo un experimento hipnotico xD **

**Les dejó el capitulo del fic **

**Recuerdo Aterrador**

_Me llevas a un lugar donde no hay vida_

_Miro un lado a otro sin esperar respuesta_

_El eco de mi alma hueca resuena en mi corazón_

_¿Donde puede ser que quedó mi razón?_

-El hielo...

No paraba de decir esa palabra;_hielo_

Me parecía más una figura hermosa que sólo un cuadrado congelado de agua. Creo que esta es la única forma del agua que me alegra ver;despues de todo durante unos segundos no me quema. Es una falsa sensación de seguridad que al final se convierte en una trampa mortal.

Hace tiempo que me adentré en un callejón;al fin el ruido desapareció. Los recuerdos siguen llegando a mi mente sin pevio aviso que cada vez me dejan más confuso.

Estos recuerdos...¿que son lo que significan? Las preguntas no dejan de surgir mientras las respuestas aparecen muy escasas. No es justo.

Y la mas grande pregunta de todas sigue sin tener respuesta;la desesperación no tarda en invadirme...

_¿Quien es Dib?_

**(Una semana y cinco días antes)**

Cabe decir que ultimamente ese apestoso humano ha estado muy normalito desde la ultima vez...¿que es lo que se trae?;primero se pone paranoico,luego me pinta como su gran amigo y ahora parece que no existo para el.

Me ha estado ignorando,no entiendo por que...¡y ese maldito Gir que no aparece con mi soda!

-Amo,adivine que traje-dijo Gir entrando a la casa con su disfráz y una bolsa llena de alimentos

-Mas vale que sea mi soda o tendré que reprogramarte-lo amenazé en juego,pero sonando serio

-Pues bueno...¡le traje una malteada de carne!

-¡Gir!,¡te dije que me trajeras una soda de uva!

-Pero MacBurguesas me la rebajó...

-Sabes lo que tendré que hacer ahora,¿no Gir?

-¿Me reprogramará?

-No...iré a comprar yo mismo mi soda...

-Si usted quiere

Así fue cómo me pusé mi disfráz de humano y salí de mi casa rumbo a la máquina de sodas que estaba cerca del estacionamiento del supermercado.

La noche es fría;lamento no haber traído algo para abrigarme. Pero creo que da lo mismo;solo voy a unos kilometros de aquí a comprar una soda y listo.

Nunca imaginé con lo que me toparía esa noche;fue la escena mas horrible que pude jamás presenciar en mi vide. No lo entiendo,fuí hecho para ser un invasor;ví cosas espeluznantes en el transcurso de mi vida...pero eso...fue mas de lo que pude soportar.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la máquina de sodas cuando un canto llamó mi atención en el interior de un vagón. No tuve que pensarlo dos vecez me adentré sin esperar lo que que ahí vería;seguí la voz que emitía aquel canto satánico hasta una especie de pequeña cueva en la que pude ver lo que quizá sería el momento mas horroroso.

Un chico cómo de mi estatura o mas alto vestía una capucha negra con la letra B escrita en su espalda. El chico tenía tapado el rostro lo que me impidió reconocerlo;me quedé viendo durante varios minutos,cuando estaba decidido a irme el chico se descubrió el rostro y pude ver por primera vez su identidad desde que había entrado ahí.

-Dib...

No lo podía creer...¿que hacía Dib en un sitio tan lugubre como ese? Por un momento me pasó por la cabeza que eso sería una clase de ceremonia paranormal de esas cosas que a el le gustan pero...¿en ese sitio? Era seguro que se trataba de algo mas;me quedé sólo por curiosidad,pero la escena de horror que ví pudo mas que eso.

Un hombre se acercó a Dib y este se puso de rodillas en seguida con la mirada baja;el hombre derramó un liquido extraño sobre Dib...era un liquido horrible...asqueroso,era...¿sangre?

Casi me dieron ganas de vomitar al ver aquel liquido humano vertido sobre Dib;y eso no acababa aún. Él empezó a lamer la sangre que cubría su cuerpo desesperadamente cómo si no hubiera bebido nada en días y ese fuera el único liquido existente quedaba en la Tierra;de pronto desvíe mi mirada de Dib y la dirigí hacía los hombres que se encontraban a su alredor;todos se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a lamer a Dib.

Mis ojos ya no lo podían soportar mas;y todo empeoró cuando uno de los hombres tomó un balde y virtió su contenido sobre el cuerpo de Dib. Mi horror creció en gran medida al ver lo que habían derramado sobre el humano eran...no podía ser..¿órganos?

E..e-eran...ór...ór-ganos..¡órganos!,¡Organos Humanos de verdad! Empezé a toser maniacamente mientras un poco de sangre salía de mi boca lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes y se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Zim!-gritó Dib sorprendido de verme

-Di...ahoc,ahoc...Dib...-pude decir entre tosidos

-Zi..Zim..-me dijo viendo todo su cuerpo-es..esto...no..!tu no entiendes!

Sin mas que decir salí corriendo del vagón subterraneo directo a mi base.

Mis pies se movían a gran velocidad aquella noche;no podía pensar en otra cosa que lo que acababa de ver. De mis ojos no paraban de salír las lagrimas,quemandome las mejillas.

Estaba asustado,confundido,muy aterrado...entonces me dejé caer sobre la banqueta y lloré con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Por mi mente pasó un recuerdo de mi infancia;antes había presenciado algo parecido pero...eso no se comparaba con lo que acababa de ver.

Una escena tan espantosa que juraría hasta Los Mas Altos se hubieran quedado helados de la impresión.

Finalmente seguí caminando tratando de buscar una respuesta al remolino de preguntas que pasaba por mi cabeza,¿que pasaba con Dib?,y mas importante aún...¿que pasaba conmigo?

_Continuará..._


	5. Recuerdo Problemático

**Otros capitulo mas;a mi me divierte escribirla. ****Deacuerdo,les dejo el capitulo número 5**

_**Zyar**_

**Recuerdo Problemático**

_Me llevas a un lugar donde no hay vida_

_Miro un lado a otro sin esperar respuesta_

_El eco de mi alma hueca resuena en mi corazón_

_¿Donde puede ser que quedó mi razón?_

La imagen de ese chico se ha vuelto más clara ahora.

Su altura,su cabello,sus ojos...su nombre...Dib

¿Por que tiene que estár pasando esto?,no lo entiendo y entre mas pasa el tiempo menos lo entenderé. Hace ya tiempo que salí del callejón;el ruido vuelve a aperecer mientras mis pies se van congelando con cada paso que me atrevo a dar en esta inmunda ciudad. ¿Que es lo que busco?

Una casa en especial llama mi atención desde hace un tiempo,ahora estoy parado frente a ella;un patio deslumbrante,figuras de marmol enterradas,plantas por doquier y un hermoso hogar. ¿Cómo será por dentro?

Finalmente me armé de valor y toqué a la puerta...ese rostro...el rostro perteneciente a...

_¿Dib...?_

**(Una semana y cuatro días antes)**

Hoy me atreví a ir a la sekundaria;el mono Dib tambien asistió. Lo miré sólo una vez en todo el día muy discretamente.

Esa maldita escena...no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. ¿Por que tenía que verla exactamente yo?

A la hora de la salida me dirigí directo a mi base,pero me distrajo una platica entre Dib y sus "nuevos amigos". Si;ahora tiene amigos. Empezé a disminuir mi velocidad para poder oír un poco lo que decían.

-Hola Dib,¿quieres ir a comer algo?-preguntó Yessica colgada del brazo de Dib,¿por que me enfurece tanto?

-Me gustaría-contestó Dib-pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Lo siento chicos

-¡Vamos a comer algo,maldición!-gritó Spoo con una salchicha en la mano

-¡No!

-¿Por que?-preguntó Zita;¡hola Zita!,parece que has olvidado que antes odiabas a Dib junto con Spoo y Yessica.-¿que es mas importante que comer algo con tus amigos?-¿amigos?,¿que pasa con esa chica?

-Acompañanos-insistió Brian

-No,ya se los dije-continuó negandose Dib-Mis asuntos son de lo mas importantes si no se los digo...

Luego de eso no pude escuchar mas que unos susurros apenas audibles y que no pude descifrar;finalmente recobré mi ritmo normal de caminata y llegué a mi base lo más pronto que me permitieron mis piernas.

Las escenas de ese día...siguen reapareciendo en mi mente. ¡Ya no lo puedo soportar!,¡que se detenga! De pronto el sonido inconfundible de un puño estrellandose contra mi puerta me sacó de la gran incognita en la que mi cabeza me había metido.

Sin mucha prisa me levanté del sofá;me puse el disfráz y abrí la puerta.

-Dib...

Ese maldito...¿como se atreve a presentarse en mi casa luego de lo que me hizo pasar? El miedo sigue consumiendome aún mas todavía de aquella noche;tantos sentimientos mezclados en mi interior que son imposibles definir. ¿Por que tenía que verte Dib?

-¿Que quieres?-pregunté sin muchos ánimos y sin atreverme a verlo a la cara

-Oye...-tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos e hizo que lo viera a los ojos-no tienes que bajar la mirada...

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres? !-pregunté esta vez mas alterado y separando su mano de mi

-¿Puedo pasar?-¿pasar?,¿cual es su problema?

-¡No!,no puedes pasar;dime en este instante lo que quieres

Se quedó frente a mí por un buen rato sin decir nada.

-Deacuerdo;adios-y empezé a cerrar la puerta

-¡Espera!-dijo poniendo su pie en la entrada para evitar que la puerta se cerrase completamente

-¡Maldición Dib!,¡¿para que demonios tuviste que venir? !-abrí la puerta otra vez

-Escucha...sobre lo que viste la otra noche...no lo...pues digamos que tu no lo...-como si valiera la pena tratar de explicarlo Dib;veo tu nerviosismo reflejado en tus palabras-mira,tu lo malinterpretaste todo mal

-¿Lo malinterpreté mal?,según yo lo que ví eran unos cuantos sujetos virtiendote sangre y órganos humanos para luego lamerte...

-No,verás solo estaba...

-¡¿Solo estabas?,¡solo estabas que?,¡¿exitandote con la maldita sangre? !,¡¿exitandote con los malditos órganos? !,¡estás enfermo mental!,¡¿cómo se te ocurre meterte en esas cosas? !,¡¿tienes una idea de lo que pudiera pasarte? !,¡¿tu que sabes que irá luego de la sangre y los órganos? !,¡pudieron matarte,pudiste perder la vida!

-¡En todo caso,¿a ti que te importa?,nunca te ha importado mi vida;nunca te ha importado nada en este planeta,lo único que quieres es terminar tu estupida misión y destruir la Tierra para que esos idiotas de Los Mas Altos te feliciten y te alaben y blah,blah,blah...

-¡Pues a ti...!

-¡Aún no he terminado estupido!,¡ese es otro problema tuyo:nunca dejas que las demás personas hablen!,¡siempre quieres hablar tu y empezar a sacar conclusiones locas y equivocadas!,¡en todo estás mal,para ti sólo es Zim,Zim,Zim,Zim,Zim!,¡y por eso es que nunca entiendes nada!

Ambos nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio;yo estaba cabisbajo al igual que él. Nos habíamos dicho cosas que quizás el otro nesecitaba oír para entrar en razón por al menos una vez en nuestras vidas.

Finalmente levanté la cabeza y me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendo?...

-Escuchame...yo solo...sentí la necesidad de adentrarme en esas cosas solo como una distracción

-¿De que?

-¿Que?

-¿De que necesitabas distraerte?

-De..de..de ti

-¿D-de mi?,pero que rayos es l...

-De verdad lamento todo lo que viste y que hayas tenido que pasar por eso por mi culpa

-¿Por que tenías que distraerte de mi?

-¿Sabes?...me agrada que te preocupes por mi...muchas gracias,,ahora tengo que irme,nos vemos mañana en la sekundaria.

-Pero Dib aún no...

-No te preocupes,ya un poco

Y se fue sin decir más y aclarando la incognita de mi cabeza pero creando otra mucha mas grande.

¿Por que necesitaba distraerse de mi?


	6. Recuerdo Especial

**Otro capitulo y blah,blah,blah...**

**Recuerdo Especial**

_Me llevas a un lugar donde no hay vida_

_Miro un lado a otro sin esperar respuesta_

_El eco de mi alma hueca resuena en mi corazón_

_¿Donde puede ser que quedó mi razón?_

No...No...¿por que tenía que tocar esta maldita puerta?,¿por que tenían que abrirme?,maldición ahora estoy frente a quien podría ser el único ser en este universo que puede contestar mis preguntas pero...¿en realidad es el?

-Dib...

-¿C-como sabes...mi nombre?

-Tu...¿eres Dib?...¿no me recuerdas?

-Aaaamm...por-porsupuesto que no...¿por que recordaría a alguien que...pues...que nunca he visto?

-Ah...-¿que nunca ha visto?...pero esque...estaba tan seguro de que era el-creo que...me equivoqué de casa...l-lo siento,soy un estupido,disculpame

-No,es decir...a todos nos pasa Zim,yo una vez...

-¿Zim?...sabes mi nombre...yo en ningún momento te dije mi nombre,eres tu en verdad...eres el Dib que estoy buscando

Finalmente me quedé helado de la impresión mientras en el rostro del supuesto Dib se reflejaba una clara expresión de horror cómo si nunca hubiera deseado que nos dirigieramos palabra alguna;yo me quedé inmovil al igual que el pero sin embargo fue capaz de reaccionar antes y cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Carajo;ahora tendré que quedarme mas días en esta ciudad...¿por que me pasa esto a mi?...Dib...Dib lo único que quiero es aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas...

_Dib..._

**(Una semana antes)**

Dib...¿donde estás?...no apareces en la sekundaria...no apareces por mi casa...no apareces tirado en la banqueta...no apareces por las calles y ya no te he visto en ese vagón. Todavía me pregunto por que me atreví a ir despues de lo que ví pero...todo sea por tu seguridad.

Maldición,¿que es lo que estoy diciendo?;¡dejalo ya,Zim!,es un maldito humano...lo que pasa no puede ser...tienes que olvidarlo y seguir con tu vida,tienes que.

Apenas son las 5:12 de la tarde y me estoy muriendo de sueño;casi estaba quedandome dormido cuando Gir empezó a saltar en el sofá y me despertó de un golpe.

-Gir...-nunca podrás dormir con el cerca,eso es mas que seguro-deja de saltar;me estoy muriendo de sueño

-Pero si es muy temprano...

-Aún así estoy cansado por la sekundaria...ese maldito maestro no deja de hacer examenes sorpresa y de hacernos preguntas sobre este estupido mundo,lo detesto

-¿Y por que no estudias?

-Me niego a memorizar mas información de la necesaria para gobernar este mundo

-Tengo hambre...¡iré a Taco Loco!

-Ponte tu disfráz si vas a salir...

-Ajá

Entonces salió por la puerta sin darme tiempo para ver si se había puesto su disfráz;supongo que no importa. Las personas en este planeta son tan despistadas que apenas notarán que el está parado en la fila para comprar tacos o algo así.

Me levanté del sofá y fuí directo al refrigerador,al abrirlo tan solo me encontré con un emparedado envuelto en una servilleta,a medio comer y lleno de moho. Ya veo por que Gir tenía tanta hambre. No había nada mas que ese emparedado ahí dentro;debí olvidar comprarle comida...deacuerdo,que el mismo se la compre.

Cerré la puerta del refrigerador y me senté en el comedor,había un cuaderno abandonado en la mesa;al hojearlo me encontré con todas las hojas en blanco...¿que hacía un cuaderno sin usar en medio de la mesa...pues a mi que me importa. Lo tiré a la basura y me devolví al sofá dispuesto a dormír nuevamente cuando de pronto el irritante sonido del timbre me distrajo.

Me puse el disfráz y abrí sin ninguna preocupacióón,¿es que no te cansas de venir?,¿por que no te...?

-Dib estás...

Fue la primera ves que ví ese liquido brilloso resbalar por sus mejillas;estaba tan concentrado viendo cómo cada lagrima caía al suelo que casi nisiquiera noté cuando me...¿abrazó?

-Dib...

-Tu...tu no lo entiendes...es que...no tenía ningún derecho a hacerte eso,pero...esque simplemente no puedo vivir contigo aquí...

-Dib...¿que es lo que no entiendo?

Pero no me contestó;tan solo se separó unos centimetros de mi para mostrarme una sonrisa y luego volver a abrazarme.

Tu eres el que no entiende;quizás yo no entiendo lo que pasa,pero tu no entiendes que yo necesito saberlo todo o enloqueceré. ¿Por que?,¿por que no me separo de ti?;es la primera vez que alguien además de Gir me abraza. Se siente tan bien.

Pero es que esto no puede ser;tu y yo...definitivamente no puede ser.

-Si...no puede ser-me susurró Dib al oído

-Dime...por favor dime...dime que está pasando-¿por que no puedes aclarar mis dudas?,lo unico que quiero es una respuesta de una vez por todas

Cuando por fin se separó de mi,su boca quedó a unos centimetros de la mía. Estaba tan confundido que no supe que otra cosa hacer mas que quedarme ahí parado sin hacer nada pero...tenías que besarme,¿no?.Exacto,me besó,y yo lo único que hice fue...esperen,no hice nada.

Luego de pasados 10 segundos me despegué de el y le cerré la puerta en la cara. ¿Por que?,¿por que no fuí valiente?,¿por que no puedo ser como el? Soy un maldito orgulloso que no puede sentir ningún sentimiento humano,¡soy un estupido!

Pero...lo peor de todo es que tenía que enamorarme justamente de el...

_Continuará..._


	7. Recuerdo Final

**El último capítulo: dedicado a todos aquellos lectores que **_**no**_** leerán esto, porque aseguro que serán más que los que lo harán.**

**Recuerdo Final**

_Me llevas a un lugar donde no hay vida_

_Miro a un lado a otro sin esperar respuesta_

_El eco de mi alma hueca resuena en mi corazón_

_¿Dónde puede ser que quedó mi razón?_

De alguna forma, había vuelto a la casa de _él_, de Dib. Y ahora descubría toda la verdad.

Ahora recordaba perfectamente quién era Dib.

**(Unos días antes)**

El beso que Dib me había dado aquella enigmática tarde que apareció en la puerta de mi casa me había dejado pensativo, aclarando mis sentimientos por él. ¿Estaba bien olvidar todo por lo que había venido a este planeta, para terminar con alguien… como _él_? Aunque no quería que fuese tan fácil, la decisión ya estaba tomada, y estaba tan clara como el agua.

Iba a luchar. E iba a estar con Dib.

Sin embargo, como una agria ironía, resultaba que ya era demasiado tarde para tomar esa decisión. Esa decisión ya no me correspondía a mí. _Alguien_ más ya la había tomado, sin darme oportunidad de protestar, sin consultarme.

Estaba tirado en el sofá y, cuando me quise levantar (para ir a casa de ese humano y aclarar todo de una vez por todas), algo comenzó a moverse dentro de mi cabeza. A cambiar su orden. Los recuerdos se desvanecieron junto conmigo y al despertar, me había hundido en un mundo oscuro, diferente al que había conocido cuando llegué a ese planeta.

Un mundo _sin_ Dib.

**(Presente)**

Y esa era la historia. Había olvidado a Dib, gracias a un extraño dispositivo que el chico me había introducido en el momento exacto en que me besó y que había viajado hacia mi cerebro y borrado todo recuerdo relacionado con él. Pero algo dentro de mí se había negado a olvidar a ese chico y me había llevado a realizar ese viaje, para conseguir recordarlo.

Él me había dicho toda la verdad.

Y sin embargo, yo sólo podía pensar en una pregunta: ¿por qué me había _obligado_ a olvidarlo? ¿Por qué, si se supone que sentía lo mismo que yo, no me había permitido estar con él? ¿Cuáles eran las razones que lo habían llevado a hacer esto? A borrarme mis recuerdos, y mudarse, para que no nos encontráramos nunca más, sin imaginarse que algo como esto pasaría.

-No está bien. –Era su respuesta.

¿Un chico que decía que amar no estaba bien? Un chico que hacía todo esto basándose en lo _ético_, que decidía olvidar al que amaba sólo porque era algo _prohibido_.

Si ese era el chico del que me había enamorado, ahora me arrepentía de ello.

Y si él no quería luchar para estar conmigo, yo no podía luchar por los dos.

Así que hice como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, aislé los recuerdos recién recuperados en un rincón recóndito de mi mente, y otro de mi corazón. Y, como no podía soportar el dolor de pretender que ese chico nunca hubiera existido, remplacé aquellos recuerdos por otros. Hice de Dib un amor vacaciones. Y soñé que alguna vez habíamos sido felices juntos, hasta el día en que nos tuvimos que separar, dadas las circunstancias, no porque nosotros quisiéramos, o porque nos importara si estuviera bien o mal.

Tuvimos nuestra despedida en un día de invierno, recostados sobre una fina capa de hielo, _un lugar donde no había vida_.

Y cuando él se fue, abandonándome, _me quedé mirando a un lado a otro, sin esperar respuesta_. Con _el alma hueca haciendo eco en mi corazón partido._

Sí… me obligué a creer eso. Una realidad artificial, y para haberlo hecho, tal vez significaba que _había perdido la razón_. Pero debo decir que ese recuerdo falso era más feliz que lo que en realidad había compartido con Dib.

**F I N**

**Un final horrible, lo sé. Sin fundamentos, **_**triste**_**, no está bien estructurado, va demasiado a prisa, pero sólo quería terminar esta historia que llevaba años estancada. Era la única que faltaba. En realidad nunca me gustó. Lo terminé sólo porque me lo propuse.**


End file.
